Selingan
by Amount
Summary: M for hard lemon, and anything Ketika ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak? Bad summary


**Bleach, Tite Kubo**

**-Hanya sekedar cerita-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, awalnya hanya perasaanku atau apa tapi, aku yakin ayah mertuaku memandangiku dengan pandangan lain.

Selesai membersihkan rumah, tiba-tiba si kembar yang awalnya tertidur terbangun bersamaan. Mau tak mau aku harus menyusui keduanya bersamaan, apalagi Ichigo tidak ada. Biasanya dia akan membantu memberi susu pada salah satu bayiku, tapi hari ini Ichigo lembur lagi.

Mengeluh pun sia-sia, aku bukan istri yang suka menuntut. Lagipula Ichigo tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai suami dan ayah bayi kembarnya.

Kembali ke keadaan rumah, hari ini tidak sepi hanya bertiga. Ada ayah Ishiin yang datang berkunjung. Katanya menginap sebelum terbang menyusul Yuzu dan Karin.

Ada yang kurang nyaman kurasakan pada pandangan ayah siang ini. Sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit gerah, tak nyaman. Seolah menelanjangi diriku. Aku berniat selesainya menyusui dan menidurkan bayi kembarku, aku akan bertanya pada ayah.

**-Bleach-**

Aku melihat ayah mengganti saluran televisi dengan asal, tatapannya tidak terfokus pada televisi. Bahkan sapaanku sepertinya tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Ayah," ucapku lagi sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, Rukia-chan! Sudah selesai?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ayah tak menoleh kepadaku.

"Apa ayah memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku merindukan ibumu!"

Aku terdiam. Jawaban itu membuatku kehabisan kata.

"Aku merindukan sentuhan ibumu," Kurasakan tatapan ayah mengarah kepadaku, mengamati dalam-dalam.

"Ayah, apa yang sedang kau lih-?"

"Maukah kau membantuku, Rukia-chan?"

"Hnn, apa? Bantuan apa?"

"Aku sedang ingin bercinta, tubuhku terasa-"

"Ayah, kau.. kau bicara apa?"

"Aku mohon, Rukia-chan! Aku lelah seperti ini terus. Sudah lama aku tak pernah bersentuhan dengan wanita!"

"Tapi, ayah! aku, istri Ichigo dan tidak mungkin aku melayanimu..."

Aku memandang ayah yang berpaling. Terlihat kekecewaan dari sorot matanya. Tak tega dengan kesedihannya, aku beranikan diri untuk menawarkan...

"Bagaimana kalau hanya oral, ayah? Tidak lebih dari itu, aku tak mau jika-"

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau Rukia-chan! Aku sungguh berterima kasih!"

Tanpa malu, ayah menggapai tanganku untuk membuka resleting celana panjangnya. Sungguh ini diluar dugaanku, ayah begitu bernafsu.

Begitu celana dalam itu melorot, ayah menuntunku melepas boxer hitam yang menutupi kejantanannya.

**-Bleach-**

Nampak jelas jembutnya yang tebal menyentuh pusarnya.  
Aku mencoba tertawa dalam pesona birahi saat mengamati penisnya yang sudah mengkilat dan tegak. Ayah tertawa pula sambil menggapai tanganku dan diarahkan untuk meremasi penisnya itu.  
"Ayolah, Rukia-chan pegang. Pegang saja. Nah, achh.. Enak banget tanganmu Rukiaa-chan.." dan dengan sedikit merinding aku mencoba menggenggamnya.  
Aneh dan gila dan tak pernah mimpi bahwa aku akan secara agresif akan meraih penis lelaki yang bukan suamiku ini.

Dan tiba-tiba Ayah menekan bahuku. Dia menyuruh aku untuk jongkok,"Pandangilah, Rukia-chan. Penisku ini milikmu. Pandangilah!", tekanannya itu sesungguhnya merupakan sebagian dari harapan dan keinginan nafsuku kini.  
Aku berjongkok pada lututku hingga penisnya tepat berada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Elusilah, dia akan semakin tegak dan membesar. Indah, kan..?".  
Ah, aku mulai kesetanan menyaksikannya. Ini merupakan sensasi bagiku.

Dan tangan ayah tak henti. Dia meraih kepalaku yang seutuhnya dan menariknya untuk mendekatkan wajahku ke penisnya itu.  
Aku tersihir. Aku pasrah dengan tangannya yang mengendalikan kepalaku hingga Penis itu menyentuh wajahku, menyentuh hidungku.

Kilatannya seakan memanas dan mengepulkan aroma.

Aku mencium sesuatu yang sangat merangsang sanubariku. Bau penis itu menyergap hidungku. Tangan ayah tak juga henti.  
"Cium saja, ini punyamu, kok. Ciumlah. Ayoo, ciumlah!".

Ah, untuk kesekian kali aku ikut saja maunya. Ah, penis itu menyentuh bibirku.  
Aku menutup mata saat mulutku sedikit menganga menerima ujung mengkilat-kilat itu, sementara dorongan tangannya membuat gigiku akhirnya tersentuh ujung itu.  
"Ayoo, Rukia-chan..".

Dan aku beserta mulutku, lidahku, hatiku, dan sanubariku, dan akuu..

Akhirnya menerima penis ayah Ishiin menembusi bibirku, menyeruaki mulutku. Aku menerima terpaan getar nikmat yang membuat tubuhku merinding dan menggelinjang.

Aa.. Aku.. aku.. mulai mencium dan melumat penis ayah..

"Ah, Rukia-chan, kamu nampak begitu indah.. Indah sekali.. Sangat indah..", Ayah meracau tidak menyembunyikan kenikmatan libido erotisnya saat melihati aku mengulum dan menjilati penisnya.  
"Terus.. Terus.. Enak sekali.. Teruss..".  
Dan aku menunjukkan gerakan melumat dan menjilat secara sangat intens. Terkadang aku cabut penis itu untuk aku lumati batangnya yang penuh belukar otot-otot. Tanganku tak bisa lagi diam.

Sementara tangan kananku menyangga penisnya dan mengendalikan ke mana mauku, tangan kiriku mengelusi bijih pelirnya dan sesekali naik meraupi jembutnya yang sangat tebal itu.  
Duh.. Aku menemukan keindahan, erotisme dan pesona birahi yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dalam kata-kata.  
Aku hanya bisa tangkap dengan hirupan hidungku, dengan rasa asin di lidahku, dengan keras-keras kenyal dalam genggamanku, dengan nafas memburuku. Aku benar-benar larut dalam pesona dahsyat ini.

Dan ketika aku rasakan ayah mulai menggoyangkan pantatnya menyanggamai mulutku, dan ketika kudengar dia mulai benar-benar merintih dan mendesah yang membuat aku semakin terbakar oleh libidoku yang memang telah menyala-nyala aku menyadari bahwa macam nikmat birahi itu demikian banyaknya. Aku nggak pernah merasakan macam ini sebelumnya.  
Dan kini aku justru begitu intens melakukannya, tiba-tiba hadir begitu saja keinginanku untuk mempersembahkan kenikmatan yang hebat bagi lelaki bukan suamiku ini. Aku akan biarkan apabila dia menghendaki memuncratkan air maninya ke mulutku.

Aku pengin merasakan, bagaimana semprotan hangatnya menyiram langit-langit mulutku.  
Aku pengin merasakan rasa pejuh dan sperma ayah di lidahku. Aku pengin merasakan bagaimana berkedutnya penis ayah dalam mulutku saat spermanya terpompa keluar dari kontolnya.

Dan saat goyangan maju mundur pantatnya makin mengencang, tangannya mulai dengan benar-benar membuat kulit kepalaku pedih karena jambakan dan remasannya karena menahan nikmat tak terperikan dari kuluman dan jilatanku, aku sudah benar-benar menunggu kesempatan itu.

Aku sendiri melenguh dan merintih dalam penantian itu.  
Dan dengan iringan teriakan histerisnya yang keluar terbata-bata dari mulut ayah, akhirnya sebuah kedutan besar menggoncang rongga mulutku. Cairan kental panas luber menyiprat dan menyemprot-nyemprot langit-langit mulutku.  
Tak henti-hentinya. Entah 7 atau 8 kedutan yang selalu diikuti dengan semprotan air mani hangat. Mulutku langsung penuh. Aku langsung menelannya.

Pelayanan yang awalnya aku pikir akan menyingkirkan nafsu ayah, malah seperti senjata makan tuan untukku. Dibawanya tubuhku ke kamarku. Di ranjang yang biasa menjadi peraduanku dengan Ichigo.

**-Bleach-**

Ayah Ishiin mulai menelanjangi dadaku. Dia menghentakkan Bra merahku hingga lepas dan dilemparkannya ke lantai. Kemudian dengan seringainya dia menelusurkan mukanya.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke ketiakku. Dia menciumi, mengecup dan menjilati lembah-lembah ketiakku. Dari sebelah kanan kemudian pindah ke kiri. Yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan risih yang tak terhingga.  
Tangan-tangannya menjamah dan menelusup kemudian mengelusi pinggulku, punggungku, dadaku. Tangannya juga meremas-remas payudaraku. Dengan jari-jarinya dia memilin puting-puting susuku. Disini dia melakukannya mulai dengan sangat pelan.

"Ah.. Bukan pelan, tt.. tetapi.. lembut," aku memaki dalam hati.

Kini ayah Ishiin itu memandangiku. Aku menghindarkan tatapan matanya. Dia menciumi pipiku, rasanya malu.

"Duhh, Rukia-chan.. kamu cantik, ini sebabnya Ichigo begitu tergila-gila padamu..," Ishiin benar-benar kasmaran padaku.

Dia juga menciumi tepian bibirku.

Tangannya sigap menyibakkan gaun penutup wilayah rahasiaku. Tangan lainnya mencapai pahaku dan mulai meraba-raba kulitku yang sangat halus karena tak pernah kulewatkan merawatnya. Ayah mertuaku seolah begitu mengetahui kehalusan kulitku.  
Dia merabanya dengan pelan dan mengelusinya semakin lembut. Ucchh.. Betapa aku dilanda perasaan malu yang amat sangat.  
Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kebiadabannya, dia merobek gaunku. Dia menarik dari haribaan tubuhku dan mencampakkannya ke lantai sebagaimana bra merahku tadi.  
Aku merasakan betisku, pahaku kemudian gumpalan bokongku dirambati tangan-tangannya.

Dia menindih berat dengan dadanya. Wajahnya mendekat hingga kurasakan nafasnya yang meniupkan angin ke selangkanganku. Ayah mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke selangkanganku. Bukan main.

Aku tak kuasa menolak semua ini. Segala rasa maluku kandas. Kemudian aku merasakan lidahnya menyapu pori-pori selangkanganku.  
Lidah itu sangat pelan menyapu dan sangat lembut. Sesaat sepertinya aku berada di persimpangan jalan. Di depan mataku ada 2 potret. Aku membayangkan suamiku dan sekaligus lelaki lain yang menyetubuhi diriku ternyata ayah mertuaku..

Salahkah aku?  
Dosakah aku?  
Siapa yang salah?

Aku berpusing. Duniaku seakan-akan berputar dan aku tergiring pada tepian samudra yang sangat mungkin akan menelan dan menenggelamkan aku.  
Aku mungkin sedang terseret dalam sebuah arus yang sangat tak mampu kulawan. Aku merasakan lidah-lidah ayah seakan menjadi seribu lidah.

Seribu lidah ayah menjalari semua bagian-bagian rahasiaku. Seribu lidah lelaki inilah yang menyeretku ke tepian samudra kemudian menyeret aku untuk tertelan dan tenggelam.  
Keringatku meluncur deras.

Aku tak bisa pungkiri. Aku sedang jatuh dalam lembah nikmat yang sangat dalam.

Aku sedang terseret dan tenggelam dalam samudra nafsu birahiku. Aku sedang tertelan oleh gelombang nikmat syahwatku.

Dan saat kombinasi lidah yang menjilati selangkanganku dan sesekali dan jari-jari tangannya yang mengelusi paha di wilayah puncak-puncaknya rahasiaku, aku semakin tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa nikmatku.  
Bibirku mulai mengeluarkan desahan.

Dan saat kombinasi olahan bibir dan lidah dipadukan dengan bukan lagi sentuhan tetapi remasan pada kemaluanku, desahanku berganti dengan rintihan yang penuh derita nikmat birahi.

Aku telah tenggelam.  
Dan gelombang itu kini menggoyang pantatku.

Aku menggelinjang. Aku histeris ingin..  
Yaa.. Aku ingin!

Aku punya ingin menjemputi ribuan lidah dan jari-jari ayah mertuaku.  
"Ayolah, Rukia-chan.. mendesahlah.. merintihlah.. Ambil nikmatmu. Teguk haus birahimu..",

Aku mendesah dan merintih sangat histeris. Kulepaskan dengan liar derita nikmat yang melandaku.

Aku kembali menangis dan mengucurkan air mata. Aku kembali berteriak histeris.  
Tetapi kini aku menangis, mengucurkan air mata dan berteriak histeris beserta gelinjang syahwatku.

Aku meronta menjemput nikmat. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul dan pantatku dalam irama nafsu birahi yang menerjangku.  
Aku memasuki wilayah dimana aku eksis secara murni menjadi diriku.

Mungkin semacam ini alamiahku, yang adalah makhluk untuk dipenuhi keinginan nafsu dan birahi yang demikian bebas tanpa kendali.  
Bahkan aku merasa ini adalah hak. Hak-ku

Aku merasa berhak untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan ketidakterhinggaan serta ketidakbatasan itu merayap menuju puncaknya ketika aku diterpa rasa dingin menggigil serta gemetar seluruh tubuhku yang disebabkan bibir ayah merambah turun meluncur melewati perutku dan langsung menghunjam terperosok ke vaginaku.  
Aku tak mampu mengendalikan diriku lagi.

Aku bergoncang-goncang, mengangkati pantatku untuk mendorong dan menjemputi bibirnya karena kegatalan yang amat sangat pada vaginaku.

Dengan serta merta pula aku berusaha menjilati buah dadaku sendiri menahan gelinjang nikmat yang melanda nafsu birahiku.  
Dan kurasakan betapa kecupan, gigitan dan ruyak lidah ayah membuat menggigil dan gemetarku melempar aku ke lupa diri.  
Akhirnya, karena tak mampu aku menahannya lagi aku merintih.  
"Hauss, ayah.. Aku hauss.."  
Rintihan itu membuat ayah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga bisa kuraih bibirnya.

Aku rakus menyedotinya.

Kehausanku yang tak bisa kubendung membuat aku ingin melumati mulutnya. Aku berpagut dengan ayah mertuaku.  
Aku melumat mulutnya sebagaimana sering aku melumati mulut suamiku saat aku sudah sangat di puncak birahiku. Aku benar-benar dikejar badai birahiku.  
Aku benar-benar gelisah gelombang syahwatku.

Biasanya kalau sudah begini Ichigo langsung tahu. Dia akan menusukkan penisnya ke vaginaku untuk menutup kegairahanku. Dia akan menjejalkan penisnya dan vaginaku pasti cepat menjemputnya.

Dan kini aku benar-benar menunggu ayah memasukkan penisnya ke kemaluanku pula.

Aku sebenar-benarnya berharap karena sudah tidak tahan merasakan badai birahiku yang demikian melanda seluruh organ-organ peka birahi di tubuhku.  
Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang sama sekali diluar dugaanku.

Aku menjerit tertahan. Tak lagi aku sempat memandangnya.  
Ayah sudah langsung menerkam kembali bibirku. Dia kini berusaha meruyakkan lidahnya di rongga mulutku sambil menekankan penisnya untuk menguak bibir vaginaku.

Selama ini aku pikir penis suamiku itulah pada umumnya kemaluan lelaki. Kini aku dihadapkan kenyataan betapa besar penis ayah di gerbang kemaluanku saat ini, yang terus berusaha mendesaki dan menembusi kemaluanku tetapi tak kunjung berhasil.

Aku sendiri sudah demikian kehausan dan tanpa malu lagi mencoba merangsekkan lubang kemaluanku tetapi tak juga berhasil.  
Cairan-cairan yang mestinya melicinkanpun belum bisa membantu lincinnya penis itu memasuki kemaluanku.

Berusaha dan terus berusaha hingga dia kembali menyorongkan ujung penisnya yang dengan serta merta aku menyambutnya hingga..  
Blezzhh..

Ampuunn.. Kenapa sangat nikmat begini, ya?!

Kombinasi kesesakkan karena cengkeraman kemaluanku pada bulatan keras batang besar penis ayah sungguh menyuguhkan sensasi terbakar dalam seluruh hidupku selama ini.

Aku rasanya terlempar melayang kelangit tujuh. Aku meliuk-liukkan tubuhku, menggeliat-liat, meracau dan mendesah dan merintih dan mengerang dan..  
Aku bergoncang dan bergoyang tak karuan..

Ya, ampuunn.. Orgasmeku dengan cepat menghampiri dan menyambarku.

Aku kelenger dalam kenikmatan tak bertara. Ayah langsung mematerikan nilai tak terhingga pada sanubariku.  
Aku masih kelenger saat dia mengangkat salah satu tungkai kakiku untuk kemudian dengan semakin dalam dan cepat menggenjoti hingga akhirnya muntah dan memuntahkan cairan panas dalam rongga kemaluanku.  
Uhh.. Nikmat inii.. Uucchh..

Kami langsung roboh. Hening sesaat. Aneh, aku tak merasa menyesal, tak merasa khawatir, tak merasa takut.  
Ada rasa kelapangan dan kelegaan yang sangat longgar. Aku merasakan seakan menerima pencerahan. Memahami arti nikmat yang sejati dari peristiwa ranjang. Demikian membuat aku seakan di atas rakit yang sedang hanyut dalam sungai dalam yang sangat anteng. Aku bahkan tertidur barang 5 menit.

**-Bleach-**

Keheningan sesaat hanya angin lalu.

Ayah rupanya ingin menambah khasanah nikmat seksual baru padaku. tahu-tahu penisnya sudah menyodokki kemaluanku dari arah belakangku. Dengan posisi miring serta satu tungkai kakiku dia peluk ke atas, penisnya menyerbu vaginaku dan kembali ereksi..  
Blezzhh.. Blezzhh.. Blezzhh..

Dia kembali memompa. Rupanya kemaluanku sudah cepat adaptasi, penis besarnya tak lagi kesulitan menembusi vaginaku ini.  
Posisi ini, duh.. Nikmatnya tak alang kepalang.

Sesudah beberapa lama dalam nikmat posisi miring, diangkatnya tubuhku menindih tubuhnya. Posisi baru ini menuntut aku yang harus aktif bergerak.  
Biasanya aku merupakan bagian yang pasif dalam ulah sanggama dengan suamiku, tetapi kali ini.  
"Ayo, Rukia-chan! naik turunkan pantatmu, ayoo.."  
Ayah setengah memaksa aku untuk menaikturunkan pantatku dalam menerima tembusan penisnya dari bawah tubuhku.

Dan sesungguhnya aku yang memang sangat kegatalan menunggu sodokkan-sodokkannya kini berusaha menghilangkan rasa maluku dan mencoba memompa.  
Uh.., sungguh tak terduga nikmatnya. Aku mengerang dan merintih setengah berteriak setiap kali aku menurunkan pantatku dan merasakan betapa penis itu meruyak di dalam rongga kemaluanku, menggeseki saraf-saraf gatal di dalamnya.

"Rukia-chan, coba kamu duduk tegak dengan terus memompa, kamu akan merasakan sangat nikmat. Ayah jamin pasti kamu tidak mau berhenti nantinya"

Begitulah dia antara menghimbau dan memerintah aku, yang dengan tangannya mengangkat tubuhku tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari kemaluanku.  
Dan dengan aku berposisi duduk membelakangi dia dan tanganku yang bertumpu pada dadanya, aku kembali memompa.  
Ah.., dia benar lagi.

Ini kembali menjadi sensasi seksualku, karena aku sekarang melihat betapa diriku nampak di cermin kamarku dengan rambutku yang sudah awut-awutan dan demikian basah oleh keringatku.  
Aku seperti main enjot-enjotan naik-turun di atas kuda-kudaan.

Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah genjotan naik turunku semakin cepat saja. Aku merasakan betapa kegatalan yang sangat menguasai rongga kemaluanku.  
Serta dengan menyaksikan diriku sendiri pada cermin yang tepat di mukaku, nafsu birahiku langsung melonjak dan mendorong gelinjangku kembali mendekati orgasmeku yang kedua dalam tempo tidak lebih dari 4 jam ini.  
Dan saat orgasme itu akhirnya benar-benar hadir, aku kembali berteriak histeris mengiringi naik turunnya pantatku yang demikian cepat.

Ayah juga membantu cepatnya keluar masuk kontolnya. Aku kembali rubuh.

Sementara dia, ayah yang belum memuasi dirinya itu menyeretku ke tepian kasur dan meneruskan pompaannya hingga menyusul mencapai titik klimaksnya.  
Dia cengkeram pahaku dan kurasakan kedutan-kedutan penisnya menyemprotkan cairan kental panas pada kemaluanku kembali.

Kesadaranku yang belum kembali, membuat ayah terdiam. HIngga kurasakan tubuhku terangkat olehnya.

Digendongnya aku menuju kamar mandi.

**-Bleach-**

Dia mengulangi dari awal kembali, merangkul dan memulai dari belakang punggungku, memelukku kemudian menjilati kudukku. Aku meronta di tengah lemahnya tubuhku; bukan untuk melawan, tetapi meronta karena menerima kenikmatan.

Aku menengokkan leherku hingga bisa meraih wajahnya. Kulumati bibirnya.

Dan seperti tadi, setelah memposisikan tubuhku hingga membuat paha dan vaginaku terpampang, tahu-tahu penisnya sudah menyelip dari celah vaginaku.  
Sambil kami saling melumat, dia mendorongkan penisnya, aku mendorongkan vaginaku menjemputnya.

Saat akhirnya..  
Blezzhh..

Kami langsung saling merintih dan berdesahan.  
"Sekarang gantian Rukia-chan.." suara gemetar ayah Ishiin nampak menahan birahinya.

Aku dibalikannya dengan tetap mempertahankan lengkungan tubuhku hingga jadi nungging dengan tanganku berpegangan pada tepian wastafel.  
Sedikit dia betulkan posisiku dengan setengah berdiri dia mengangkangin aku mulai dari arah pantatku. Penisnya dia tusukkan ke vaginaku.  
"Duh, duh, duh.." rintihku.

Kenapa gatalku langsung dengan cepat melanda vaginaku?

Aku membayangkan bibir kemaluanku pasti dengan haus menunggu kepala penis itu.

Dan aku merasakan saat ujungnya mendorong aku hingga akhirnya amblas menghunjam ke dalamnya.

Kemudian ayah mulai kembali memompa.

"Huuhh.. Jangan lagi tanya betapa nikmatnya."  
Aku seperti diombang-ambingkan gelombang Lautan Teduh.

Setiap tusukkan aku sambut dengan cengkeraman vaginaku, dan akibatnya saraf-saraf pekaku merangsang gelinjang nikmat birahiku.

Dan saat penisnya dia tarik keluar, dinding kemaluanku menahan sesak hingga kembali saraf-saraf pekaku melempar gelinjang nikmat birahi.

Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk.. Aku semakin tidak mampu lagi menahan kegelianku.  
Tangan-tanganku meremasi tepi-tepi wastefel untuk menahan deraan geli-geli nikmat itu.  
Aku membiarkan air liurku meleleh saat aku terus menjerit kecil dan mendesah-desah.

Mataku tak lagi nampak hitamnya. Aku lebur melayang dalam nikmatnya penis yang keluar masuk menembusi vaginaku ini.  
Dan saat tusukkannya makin cepat menggebu, aku tahu, ayah akan meraih orgasmenya mendahului orgasmeku.

Kubiarkan.

Bahkan kudorong dengan desahan dan rintihanku yang disebabkan rasa pedih dan panasnya gesekkan cepat batang penisnya yang sesak menembusi kemaluanku ini.  
Akhirnya dia menumpahkan berliter-liter spermanya ke vaginaku.

Bunyi, plok, plok, plok bijih pelernya yang memukuli kemaluanku tidak kunjung henti. Dia tahu aku belum orgasme.  
Dia tetap mempertahankan irama tusukkan karena tahu aku demikian menikmati doggy style ini. Limpahan cairan yang membecek pada kemaluanku tidak mengurangi nikmatnya tusukkan.

Bahkan licinnya batang keluar masuk ini merangsang gelinjangku dengan sangat hebatnya. Aku meliuk dan menaik turunkan pantatku.  
Aku merintih dengan sangat hebat dan berteriak histeris saat orgasmeku datang menyongsong tusukkan-tusukkan milik ayah ini.

Aku tak kunjung usai juga. Aku mengimpikan orgasme yang beruntun.

Ayah Ishiin-pun demikian pula. Sanggama kali ini bersambung tanpa jeda walaupun kami telah meraih orgasme-orgasme kami. Genjotan dan pompaan terus kencang dan semakin cepat. Kami dilanda histeris bersamaan.  
Dengan tetap berposisi nungging, Hunjamannya langsung merangsek hingga menyentuh tepian peranakanku.

Ujung-ujungnya mentok menyentuhi dinding rahimku. Aku sudah tidak tahan..

Kami bersanggama tanpa putus selama lebih dari 40 menit. Aku kagum akan ketahanan ayah yang sudah berumur itu.

Penisnya tetap berdiri dan mengkilat-kilat saat akhirnya kami istirahat sejenak.

Ayah bahkan tak segan menyabuni tubuhku, menghapus keringat dan membersihkan cairan sperma yang meleleh dan mengering di sekitar selangkangan dan pahaku.

Selesai membersihkan diri, ayah membawaku ke kamar kembali, mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk, penuh kelembutan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan!"

Aku hanya terdiam, termangu. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Hari ini kau membuatku merasa menjadi laki-laki lagi. Rinduku pada Masaki, sudah terbayarkan. Mungkin dia mengusulkan pada Tuhan untuk mengirimmu kepada keluarga ini."

"Ayah, aku..."

"Tidak apa! Besok aku akan ke Amerika menyusul Yuzu dan Karin. Jadi..."

Aku melihat ayah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lain kali, kita bisa melakukannya lagi!"

**-Fin-**

* * *

Ramaikan fandom yang mulai sepi ini!


End file.
